


that's one load of a breeze

by exrui



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Pre-Slash, Short, This Is STUPID, lowkey oblivious steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: steve forgets his pants. yeah.
Kudos: 4





	that's one load of a breeze

the moment he walked out of his room, he knew there was something _off._

as he walked into the common room's kitchen, he didn't hear the usual chattering and 'goodmorning, steve!' and such. all he heard was silence.

but, he fixed himself a cup of coffee and began to walk towards the couch.

he looked up as he heard a loud noise, as someone spits out their drink. which that someone is tony, god it made a big mess.

he studied his teammates' faces. clint was on thr verge of bursting out laughing, trying his best to hold it in for whatever reason. natasha was silent smirking at him, which made him furrow his eyebrows. thor's own were also furrowed as he stared and flickered his eyes between himself and clint. bruce just narrowed his eyes at him, looking incredibly fed up. as he got to tony...he noticed tony was red hot.

like really red.

he was blushing.

the blond took a closer look at tony and followed his eyes....which led to his bulge.

steve hummed as he looked down at himself. he forgot his pants.

huh. no wonder it felt extra breezy today.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
